Code Ryuki
by Spartan719
Summary: Lelouch accepted Kanzaki's invitation to the Rider War and became a Kamen Rider to participate. Lines between friendship blurs, people die, monsters attack, and a tournament for a wish. There's only one rule in the Rider War: "You don't fight, you don't survive." Slight AU.
1. An Uncertain End or Beginning?

**AN: After all this time, it's finally here: Code Ryuki! But before I get deep into the action let me tell you a couple things about this story.**

**1. This will NOT focus on the Black Rebellion or Geass. This will only focus solely on the Rider War just as the original Ryuki series.**

**2. Ryuki and Knight won't be the only ones with Survive cards (trying to mix things up).**

**3. If you're unsatisfied with the Rider that Lelouch is then blame others for their choice in the poll. **

**4. There are NO Knightmares. (I'm going to get criticized for this).**

**Ok, now you can't say that I didn't warn you. Now…ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kamen Rider Ryuki or Code Geass

* * *

Chapter 1: An Uncertain End or a Beginning?

_Suzaku slumped himself against the wall, heavily wounded. Lelouch quickly rushed to his side trying to cover up the wounds._

"_Lelouch…"_

"_Suzaku, just be quiet, save your energy." Lelouch wasn't a doctor but that didn't stop him from trying. Suzaku placed his bloodied hand on Lelouch's and took it away from his wound._

"_Lelouch…promise me, that you will live. For, Nunnally's sake." Lelouch started pouring out tears._

"_YOU'RE the one that needs to live, not me! You need to be by Nunnally's side! You…you…" Lelouch soon started noticing his hand disintegrating and looked at the floor. On the floor were the shattered remains of his advent deck. Suzaku uses the last of his energy to get his deck and passed it on to Lelouch. The box containing the cards was black and has golden dragon head on it .It was the Ryuki Deck._

"_Do what…you have to do…" Suzaku then closed his eyes and to Lelouch his hand felt cold now. Lelouch's tears soon started pouring out like a waterfall._

"_Suzaku…SUZAKU!"_

…

_Lelouch puts the Ryuki deck out with his left hand and soon a silver belt formed on him with a slot that is big enough for the deck. Lelouch raises his right arm across his chest and yelled._

"_Henshin!" He soon placed the deck into the slot._

…

_Ryuki's original red bodysuit was replaced with a black one with red chest armor that looks like Dragredder's face. The interior of the chest armor had silver ridges and a golden line going down the center. Above the silver ridges were two black slits that resemble eyes. The shoulder pads looked like horns that curved backwards and looked like they were connected to the chest armor. On both of his forearms were red guards with golden add on armor that resemble a dragon's head. His shin guards were also red and with the golden dragon designs as well. The helmet looked the same as before, but the top of the face guard was golden and with two golden antennae sticking upwards. His deck was no longer black, but red just like his armor. This was Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive Mode._

_Hel held the __Drag Visor-Zwei in his left hand and was prepared for battle._

…

_Ryuki was driving on Dragranzer in Bike form._

"_All I have to do is finish him off and I win the Rider War but…" The image of Suzaku's body was engraved in his mind. "Is this what I want? What should I do?" Ryuki soon started to think back on how it came to all this. How his goal went from a clear road to a foggy one._

* * *

(Months ago)

Lelouch was on his bed after a long day of school. He took out a black box which contained a pack of cards. It was black and had the emblem of black dragon. He thought back of when he was accepted by Shiro Kenzaki, the Advent Master, the Creator of the Mirror World, and the Judge of the Rider War. He remembered the day he first met Kanzaki.

* * *

_(7 years ago)_

_Lelouch decided to go outside to think while Suzaku and Nunnally were sleeping. Lelouch sat on tree stump while thinking._

_"__Damn them! Damn Britannia especially my father! How could he just do this to us after mother died, after Nunnally lost her sight and legs! I would do anything to get back at them especially__him__."__Lelouch thought as looked up at night sky hoping that he could see a shooting star to wish on._

_"Well you don't seem to be in a happy mood." a male voice said. Lelouch quickly turned to the source of the voice but he saw nothing._

_"I guess it must've been my imagination." Lelouch presumed thinking that he had an exhausting day today. But as he turned around he became surprised as he saw an older man looking down on him. He was clearly Japanese, long black hair, wore a trench coat, and has brown eyes._

_"Who are you?" The young former prince asked and the only response he got was a tiny laugh._

_"Where are my manners? My name is Shiro Kanzaki and it's a pleasure to meet you Lelouch Vi Britannia." As Shiro introduced himself Lelouch became quickly surprised that this man knows his full name._

_"How do you know who I am?" Lelouch asked hoping he wasn't an agent of Britannia trying to 'rescue' his prince and princess._

_"I know a lot of things such as you, your sister's condition, your father, mother, etc. And, you don't have to worry I don't work for Britannia or any nation. In fact I'm here to help." Shiro explained and Lelouch wondered what he meant by__help__._

_"How can you help an exiled prince who wants revenge on his nation?" Lelouch asked knowing that anyone couldn't answer something like that. Shiro looked confident and started to explain._

_"What if I tell you that I can give you an opportunity to destroy Britannia while at the same time you can restore your sister's condition and create a better world for her?" Shiro asked. Lelouch quickly became surprised that a stranger would come to his aid and actually having a solution to his dilemma but of course he also thought realistically._

_"What's the catch?" Lelouch asked and Shiro smiled at this question._

_"You're truly as smart as they say but down to the point I am holding a tournament in a few years." Shiro began and Lelouch started paying close attention to every word Shiro said._

_"And, I want you to participate in it. You and twelve others will be chosen to become Kamen Riders with the advent decks that I made." Shiro then explained to Lelouch the advent decks, the Kamen Riders, and the Mirror World and its monsters._

_"In the tournament you and the other twelve will fight to death and the last man standing will receive their deepest wish granted. How does that sound?" Shiro asked but Lelouch looked conflicted. He needs that wish for Nunnally but killing other people for it. Lelouch thought about it for some time until._

_"I'll do it." Lelouch said with determination and Shiro went into his pocket and gave Lelouch a rectangular box with the black dragon symbol._

_"I knew I picked a good Rider. This is your Advent Deck and of this moment considers yourself not only a Kamen Rider but a fellow participant in my tournament." Shiro said as Lelouch took the deck from him._

_"Have you chosen any other Riders yet?"_

_"Honestly, you're my first and the tournament or Rider War, you can call it, won't start until a few years from now." Shiro explained. Lelouch took all this information and decided to use it towards his advantage._

_"I guess I should start training."_

_"Indeed I will check up on you time to time to oversee your progress. I have given you a head start so be ready." as Shiro began to leave Lelouch went after him. "What?"_

_"Before you go can I ask you one last question?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why would you help me, a stranger?" Shiro only looked down thinking of his time with Yui._

_"I know what it's like to lose a sister." Shiro then left only for Lelouch to begin examining his new Advent Deck._

* * *

Lelouch used his time wisely and trained to become a skilled fighter just as Suzaku was. Just as he was waiting for Nunnally to come back, he heard a very distinctive ringing noise. Lelouch rushed into his bathroom and faced the mirror.

He placed his deck out and a belt soon formed around his waist. He soon gestured his right hand into a claw and had it in front of his face. He turned it into a fist before bringing it down and announcing at the same time.

"Henshin!" He placed the deck into his belt.

Three mirror silhouettes of armor appeared and merged over him. He now was now covered by some kind of black armor that had gold lines running across it while he wore a black bodysuit underneath it. On his left arm was a gauntlet that had a black dragon's head with red eyes on it. His helmet had piercing red eyes that were covered by a black horizontal grille with a black dragon emblem on the top of his head. Black sockets were placed on his shoulders and his heels, as if they were meant to be locked into something, also on the edges of his armor were golden lines accenting the edges of the armor. He wore a silver belt with the Advent Deck in the center of it, except it now had a black dragon's head on it. This was Kamen Rider Ryuga.

Ryuga nodded to himself before entering the mirror. He soon found himself in room filled with mirrors everywhere. He soon sees an open pod like motorcycle waiting for him. He goes in and rode through the mirrors and soon he sees a black mechanical Chinese Dragon with red eyes. This was Ryuga's contract, Dragblacker. Ryuga nodded at Dragblacker before his Ride Shooter went through the final mirror. The Ride Shooter stopped and opened. The seat was being lifted upwards and the seat belt was soon detached from the Rider's waist.

Ryuga looked around and finds himself on courtyard of the Mirror World's version of Ashford Academy. Ryuga explored around looking for the source of the noise until he sees a Zenobiter , a longhorn beetle type Mirror Monster, feasting on one of the school's janitors. By the time Ryuga got close enough the janitor was already gone. The Zenobiter then looked at Ryuga before charging. Ryuga went into his deck and pulled out a card. The card had a picture of a black dao sword that resembled Dragblacker's tail. He opened the compartment in his gauntlet, placed the card in, and closed it.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

Dragblacker soon appeared and dropped the sword that was on the card to Ryuga's hand. Ryuga charged and was soon engaged in a sword fight against the Zenobiter, which was using its boomerang. Ryuga soon dodges and slashed against his chest twice. The Zenobiter was soon staggering and Ryuga ran up to him and kicked him. The monster rolled on the ground and Ryuga got another card out of his deck. This card has the picture of the emblem that was on his deck as well. He placed it in his Visor.

**"FINAL VENT!"**

Dragblacker soon appeared and circled around Ryuga, as he got into a martial arts position. Ryuga levitated as his Contract Monster continued to fly circles around him. When he was high enough Ryuga got into a flying kick position. Dragblacker was now behind Ryuga and breathed a large blast of black fire from his mouth that passed right through Ryuga and not only launched the airborne Ryuga, but also caused black fire to gather around his legs making Ryuga look like a flaming dark comet.

The Zenobiter tried to make a desperate attempt to move out of the way but some of Dragblacker's black flaming breath paralyzed its legs. Ryuga soon collided with the Zenobiter which left a massive explosion. The explosion faded leaving an undamaged Ryuga and an orb of energy dropped by the destroyed monster. Dragblacker flew in and absorbed it and let out a content growl. Dragblacker was soon having a mental conversation with its master.

"Good boy, we'll go out hunting again soon enough, alright?"

"_I look forward to it." _Dragblacker said in Ryuga's mind before flying away. Before Ryuga went into the nearby mirror he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, you certainly improved, Lelouch." Ryuga turned around and sees Shiro Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki, you don't make social calls so that must mean you have some big news, correct?" Shiro smiled.

"Glad to see that intellect has not gone wasted. But, to the point, the Rider War will soon begin in two weeks." Ryuga nodded. He's been looking forward to this and can finally grant Nunnally's wish along with repairing her eyes and legs.

"So you found all 13 Riders?" Shiro shook his head.

"Not all of them but the 13th will join during those two weeks." Ryuga nodded before entering another mirror.

* * *

(Elsewhere and a few hours later in the Real World)

Corporal Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian Military was placed in charge of leading an investigation towards the recent disappearances. He thought that they chose him because he knew the area well but in actuality they needed something to keep him off their backs. They even gave him a team from Camelot including Cecile Croomy and Earl Lloyd Asplund.

"Suzaku, we got a lead. A local landlord reported that a young Britannian by the name of Alex Lucan. He said that Alex disappeared a couple of months ago." Suzaku nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"Ok, I'll got check it out." Suzaku said before he got on his motorcycle. He got to the address that Cecile mentioned and introduced himself to the landlord. The landlord showed Suzaku Alex's room. Suzaku looked around and saw newspapers covering anything. "This is kind of creepy."

Suzaku walked around until he stepped on something. He looked down and sees a small black rectangular box containing cards. He looked at the cards and it looked like something from a game. Suzaku held it and tore down more paper that was covering the window. To his surprise the window from across the street looked like it was…rippling as if something was coming out. Suzaku shook it off but placed the deck in his pocket. Suzaku soon started hearing a bell ringing and looked around for any bells but found none.

Later, Suzaku reported the lead to be false but kept the deck because while he thinks it could be linked to the disappearances he still needed something more…concrete. Suzaku was making his way back towards his bike until he sees a mechanical red Chinese Dragon flew out of one mirror and into another. And, to his surprise, no one noticed it except him.

"Ok, now that's worth looking into." Suzaku said to himself before chasing after it. He sees the dragon still moving through the glass and got on his bike to chase it down. He soon lost track of it and ended up in a parking lot. Across from it was a convenience store, Lelouch got out with a couple of groceries along with Sayako. Lelouch soon heard the ringing and looked at a familiar person across.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch's eyes widened as he sees Suzaku holding an Advent Deck. Lelouch gave the bags to Sayako. "Sorry, I have to see an old friend. Go on without me." Lelouch ran through the streets and met up with Suzaku.

"Lelouch! Long time, no see." Suzaku greeted with a smile but Lelouch had a serious look on his face. "Lelouch, what's wrong?"

"Suzaku, are you…a Rider?" Suzaku seemed confused.

"I ride a motorcycle, if that counts." Lelouch sighed knowing he can get Suzaku out of this before it's too late. Just then the deck in Suzaku's pocket started glowing and Suzaku pulled it out to examine it until the deck dragged him through a mirror of one of the cars.

"You got be kidding me." Lelouch looked around and saw no one looking. Lelouch got his deck out and waited for his belt to materialize. He did his hand movement as he announced.

"Henshin!"

Lelouch soon became Kamen Rider Ryuga and went into the mirror.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Suzaku just got thrown out and saw that his hands were covered by black gloves as soon as he got his bearings. He then turned toward the nearest mirror and saw that he was now wearing some kind of silver armor that had a dark blue bodysuit underneath of it. His helmet was black and had a silver horizontal grille across his face and dull red eyes underneath of it. He also had silver sockets on his shoulders and knees as if something was meant to be locked into them. He also had a silver box shaped gauntlet attached to his left arm. The last thing that he noticed was that he had a silver belt with the black box in the middle in the middle of the belt.

"What's going on?" He then noticed the parking lot sign only that it was backwards. He then looked around and saw more signs backwards and a big mechanical spider. It looked at him with a hungry face and started its way towards him. "You've got be kidding me." Suzaku did have military and martial arts training but it didn't prepare him for facing a big mechanical spider. As he was running away the spider soon jumped and landed right in front of him. "Oh no!"

Just then a pod like vehicle flew out of window and rammed into the spider. It opened revealing Ryuga and looked at Suzaku.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"Get of here now, Suzaku." Suzaku became surprised as he recognized the voice.

"Lelouch?" Ryuga looked up and saw the spider about to pounce on them. He pushed Suzaku and got himself out of the way. Ryuga pulled out a card and inserted it into his Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuga got his sword and charged in. To Suzaku's surprise he sees his best friend actually standing a chance against it when he started slashing and defending himself against its metal legs.

"I got to help." Suzaku said and just remembered how Lelouch summoned his pulled sword. Suzaku pulled out a card from his deck and sees a plain looking sword. Suzaku opened his gauntlet and placed the card in before closing it.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

The sword soon appeared and Suzaku pulled it out of the ground. "Hang on, Lelouch!" Suzaku charged as Ryuga was thrown back. But when Suzaku attempted to strike at its legs the sword broke. "Are you kidding me!?" Suzaku said before was thrown to the ground. Ryuga looked at him.

"You're okay?" Suzaku nodded. "Sorry, Suzaku but I have to do this alone." Ryuga pulled out another card which had a picture of Dragblacker. Ryuga placed it in.

"**ADVENT!"**

To Suzaku's surprise he sees a black version of the same dragon coming and attacking the spider. Ryuga pulled out his Final Vent Card and placed it in his Visor.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Suzaku looked in amazement as Ryuga did a martial arts pose as Dragblacker surrounded him. He started to levitate until he was high enough. Ryuga got into a flying kick position. Dragblacker was now behind Ryuga and breathed a large blast of black fire from his mouth that passed right through Ryuga and not only launched the airborne Ryuga, but also caused black fire to gather around his legs making Ryuga look like a flaming dark comet.

He crashed into the spider, which then exploded. Ryuga stepped out unaffected and watched his Contract Beast absorbing the orb left by the Spider before going away. Suzaku then rushed at Ryuga with questions.

"Lelouch, that was amazing! How did you do that!? And, what's this? Also, what's going on here and where are we?" Ryuga looked at him.

"Suzaku, as your friend please take this advice: leave this place and never come back." Ryuga then looked up and pushed Suzaku out of the way and he included. When the two got up they see the red dragon Suzaku was chasing. The two were running as the dragon started to fire at them. While running from the rampaging beast, Suzaku only had one thing to say about his situation.

"You've got be kidding me!"

* * *

**AN: There it is the first chapter of Code Ryuki. Also for anyone who doesn't like Lelouch being Ryuga then complain to the others who voted, I'm just the middleman here. I already decided a few characters who are going to be Riders but not all of them. You can guess or give suggestions if you want. Anyways; review or pm for questions, comments, concerns. That's all, goodnight.**


	2. The Red Dragon, Ryuki

**AN: Alright, it's time for my second chapter of Code Ryuki. So far I have a few Riders written down but not a majority, so please feel free to send in your suggestions. I would also need a pairing so please send in your opinions on that as well. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider Ryuki.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Red Dragon, Ryuki

Ryuga and Suzaku were taking cover behind various things in order to escape the red dragon's wrath.

"Lelouch, what do we do?" Suzaku asked. Ryuga pulled a card from his deck.

"First, we need a distraction and I have it." Ryuga placed it in his Visor.

"**ADVENT!"**

Just then Dragblacker appeared and saw its red counterpart. Dragblacker charged and the two were engaged in a fight.

"Now, we need a mirror or a reflective surface." The two looked around until Suzaku spotted a car.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku pointed at the car where they came from. But as he pointed he noticed that his arm is slowly disintegrating and sees Ryuga's armor is doing the same. "What's happening?"

"This place has a corrosive atmosphere, even without our armor, we wouldn't last long. Now, let's go." Ryuga grabbed Suzaku's hand and ran through the parking lot and the two Riders went into the mirror.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Lelouch and Suzaku fell out of the window and onto the floor back in their civilian forms. Lelouch got up first and helped Suzaku up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" but soon Suzaku's eyes widened as he just realized that Lelouch is the only one that can fill him in on this. "Wait, Lelouch, where were we? What was the monster? How were you able to fight that spider? Also what was that armor?" Instead of answering Lelouch went into Suzaku's coat and grabbed out the deck. He examined it.

"I see, there's hope for you yet. This is a Blank Deck so you're not bound to a Contract Beast. I'll take care of this for you." Lelouch then began to walk away but he felt Suzaku grabbing his arm.

"Not until I get some answers. As a soldier of Britannia I'm afraid I have to order you to tell me everything." Lelouch just stared at him while mentally he was surprised that Suzaku joined the military. Lelouch sighed. He was his best friend and he does deserve to know.

"Fine but not here." Suzaku let go and Lelouch lead him away from the parking lot.

* * *

(In Lelouch's room on the Clubhouse)

Lelouch lead Suzaku to the dining room. The two sat down at the table.

"For where we were, we were in the Mirror World."

"The Mirror World?"

"Yes, the world behind the mirrors where there are Mirror Monsters."

"Do these Monsters eat…people?" Lelouch nodded. "Then the disappearances…"

"They were dragged into the Mirror World to be dinner." Suzaku's eyes widened as he thought of the people who disappeared and any hope of them turning up are gone. "My turn, where did you get this?" Lelouch pulled out the Blank Deck and set it on the floor.

"Oh, well I found in a guy's apartment a few hours ago. He was reported missing too but…I can see why sealed every mirror in his home. Now what's so special about these decks?" Lelouch brought out his deck.

"Advent Decks are used to tame Mirror Monsters. The cards are some of the abilities that they grant us with. We use the Decks to become Kamen Riders and only Riders can enter the Mirror World. I'm surprised that you believe this."

"Well, considering what I just saw today. So which Rider are you?"

"Kamen Rider Ryuga."

"So Riders use these decks to fight the Mirror Monsters and save people from them."

"That's one part to it, yes, but that's all I'm going to tell you. Now let me take care of your deck, right now this is something that you must leave alone even as a soldier." Lelouch was about to take the Blank Deck but was stopped by Suzaku.

"If what you're saying is true then I can use this Deck to help people. It could also help on my investigation."

"Investigation?"

"Well command assigned me to investigate the recent disappearances and I was given my own team."

"No, trust me, the less people know about it the better. I told you because I trust you but you cannot tell anyone. And, how are you going to? From what I've just said do you think anyone else would believe me without seeing it firsthand?"

"Then I'll bring the deck with me then…" Suzaku moved Lelouch's hand pulled the Blank Deck towards him.

"Even if you do, it's blank, it won't work properly." Lelouch argued.

"Then teach me how to use it!" Suzaku begged.

"No, I told you too much already. It's better for you to leave this alone. Being a Rider is the last thing you want to be."

"Then why are you one?"

"I have my reasons and you don't need to know them even if you're my friend. Now give me the Deck and stay away from the red dragon. It's for your own good, Suzaku." Lelouch extended his hand waiting to get the Deck but instead Suzaku got up and left with it. Lelouch just shook his head.

"You, poor idealistic naïve fool." Lelouch said to himself before he sat down.

* * *

(The next day)

Suzaku was in his office thinking on the events that occurred yesterday. Suzaku took out his Blank Deck and stared at it.

"_Why does Lelouch want to stop me from being a Rider? People are dying and my best friend is denying me the chance to save them but why?" _Suzaku thought. As he was thinking Cecile approached him.

"Suzaku, is something wrong?" Suzaku regained his composure and placed the Deck away.

"Yeah, look is there any way to cancel this investigation?" Suzaku asked. He didn't want to drag his team into this out of safety.

"Sorry, unless command says so we're on this." Cecile said. Suzaku sighed and slumps in his chair.

"Suzaku, are you're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just ask Lloyd if there are any new leads." Cecile nodded. Once she was gone, Suzaku looked at the Deck but unknown to him a certain dragon was looking at him through the mirror behind the building.

* * *

(At the Student Council meeting room)

Lelouch was in his chair and was hoping that Suzaku didn't discover how to form a Contract. He hoped that he won't have to fight Suzaku in the Rider War. Just as he was thinking he gets hit in the head by a roll of paper.

"Wake up! You were just asleep, weren't you? Your hands stopped!" Milly Ashford was the Student Council President and a family friend to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Please stop, also I wasn't sleeping I was thinking."

"About what?" Shirley asked.

"No more distractions! We gotta finish figuring out the budget for the year's club activities. We have to get this right."

"If we don't…" Nina began before getting cut off by Rivalz.

"The equestrian club will bust in here on horseback like last time!"

"Rivalz, can you take your student council duties a little more serious?"

"It would be a lot easier if you told us about this beforehand." Shirley said and rivalz responded in a sarcastic tone.

"We should just wait them out. They'll give up sooner or later." Lelouch actually liked that idea.

"That's actually not bad." Milly then surprised the rest of the council with one word.

"GUTS!"

"This again?"

"It's a spell to make you work harder." Lelouch shook his head.

"I don't think it's doing much." Shirley however countered this.

"It does to me."

"Simple and obedient, why can't the rest of you be like that?" Shirley then said.

"It's because I learned the best from you!"

"That's not what I meant." This caught Shirley off guard and Milly gestured to her…features. As a response Shirley's face became extremely blushed. "I saw what you did in the Girls' bathroom and I have to say, not bad."

"What are you talking about, pervert!?"

Luckily they finally agreed on a budget and since it was Saturday Lelouch has major free time to kill. He looked at a window and sees Dragblacker in the reflection.

"_**So what do you want to do later today? Hunt some Monsters?"**_ He asked. Lelouch was thinking on it.

"Maybe, I need something to get my mind off this but later. I want to spend some time with Nunnally."

"_**As you wish, I've always liked Nunnally even though she doesn't know me. Also, are you still worried about Suzaku?" **_Lelouch nodded.

"He's my best friend and I want to win this war but if he does join…I just hope he doesn't find out about the Contract Card. By the way, how is that dragon from yesterday? He looked so much like you."

"_**Dragredder, we are close related but he was surprised to see me when you summoned me. Anyways, after you left so did he. I don't think he's given up on your friend." **_Dragblacker said leaving Lelouch uncomfortable.

"I need 12 other Riders to compete but I don't want Suzaku as one of them. We'll just hold off Dragredder until I can get that Deck away from him. Anyways, I have to go before people start to look at me funny." Dragblacker nodded and flew away. Lelouch continued his original destination but unknown to him a red headed girl saw everything and wondered what was going on.

Later, Lelouch and Nunnally were at the park and were enjoying themselves for some fresh air.

"I'm so glad you brought me here, big brother. It's been a while since we spend time together like this."

"I know and I think we deserve some time to ourselves. Also I found Suzaku yesterday."

"Really? How is he?" Lelouch couldn't tell her he was in the military but he couldn't lie to Nunnally of all people.

"He's fine. I met him while he was working."

"What does he work as?"

"He's investigating the recent disappearances." Not the full truth but not a whole lie.

"I heard about that. But if there's anyone that can do it, it's him."

"Yeah you're probably right." Lelouch sees Nunnally making an origami of a pink crane. Sayako told Lelouch that she taught her yesterday.

"Look!" Nunnally got out her finished. "They say that if you fold a thousand of these, your wish will come true. If you have a wish, then…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't. What about you, Nunnally? Is there something you want to wish for?" Nunnally thought about it for a few seconds before declaring one.

"I wish for the world to be a gentle and peaceful place."

"Maybe when you finally get your sight back you'll see it. I'm definitely sure."

"You mean it?"

"I promise." Lelouch's thoughts ran through his head as he made it. _"I participate in the Rider war for the sole purpose of that. I will make sure that one wish is yours."_ While in his thoughts Nunnally grabbed Lelouch's hand and locked her pinkie with his. "Huh?"

"I learned that this is how the Japanese make promises. Pinky promise!"

"Yeah…pinky promise." Lelouch said hoping no one heard Nunnally saying "Japanese".

* * *

(With Suzaku)

Suzaku tried to convince Lloyd to stop the investigation but refused. Suzaku looked at his Deck as he was walking around town to clear his head. As he was walking around he sees cops in front of a clothing store. He looked inside and sees an empty changing room and a crying little girl.

"Do you know what happened to your mother?" One of the cops asked.

"All she said…was that after she was done changing that we would go home." She then continued to cry. Suzaku looked at the mirror and it was obvious to him that a Mirror Monster took her. Suzaku wanted to do something but he remembered what Lelouch said. His Deck was blank and that it won't work properly. He remembered that Lelouch said that his Deck could tame a Mirror Monster. He just needs to learn how to do so.

Suzaku was looking through his cards but without knowing which one to find it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. Just then he heard a familiar ringing in his head. He quickly ran and got on his motorcycle and drove unfortunately Dragredder was right on his heels.

Lelouch and Nunnally just arrived home with Sayako waiting for them. As Lelouch was about to enter he heard the ringing. He soon took off.

"I have to take care of something!" Lelouch soon got outside and got on the bike that he bought not too long ago. Lelouch was following the sound until it got louder. He tracked the source at a construction site. He detected the sound at the roof and when he got there he sees a worker being pulled in by webbing. Lelouch tacked him which tore the webbing. Just as Lelouch got up he sees Suzaku coming towards him. He checked on the worker.

"Is he okay?" Lelouch nodded. He looked in the mirror in front of them and sees another Dispider but this one had a humanoid half.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere. Especially, do not do anything with that dragon." Suzaku reluctantly nodded. Lelouch brought his Deck out and his belt materialized. He did his hand movement as he announced.

"Henshin!" He placed the deck in the belt.

Three armor silhouettes appeared and merged with him, forming Kamen Rider Ryuga. Ryuga looked at Suzaku before going in the mirror.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Ryuga's Ride Shooter just came out and rammed into the Dispider. The Rider Shooter opened up and Ryuga stepped out. Ryuga grabbed a card and placed it in his Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuga's sword appeared and was soon deflecting its legs. Ryuga jumped on the Dispider and was fighting its humanoid half. He was successful in landing a few strikes but it soon threw him off. When Ryuga landed the Dispider sent web shots that soon turned into solid spikes at him and Ryuga ran as fast as he could to dodge them. Ryuga stopped and deflected them with his sword only for one of the shots to send him off the building. Dragblacker catches him but unfortunately the Dispider soon stick to the walls and presumed firing.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Suzaku was watching his best friend having trouble and decided to do something. But then a man soon appeared behind him.

"Do you wish to save him?" he asked. Suzaku was caught surprised.

"Who are you?"

"Do you wish to save him?" Suzaku then nodded. "Then use the Contract card on the dragon." Just then Dragredder appeared in the mirror of the building next to the one Suzaku was on. Suzaku looked through the Deck and found the Contract Card. He looked up and saw that the man disappeared. Suzaku then turned towards Dragredder and showed the Contract Card.

"I'm ready."

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Ryuga looked into the mirror and sees Suzaku getting the Contract card out.

"Suzaku! Don't!" Just then the Dispider shot its webbing at Ryuga. It wrapped around him and he fell off of Dragblacker. He landed safely but still tangled unfortunately the Dispider landed in front of him.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Dragredder soon came out and when the two of them were close a huge light engulfed them. Suzaku transformed into his Rider form and as Dragredder was flying around him his blue jumpsuit turned red. His gauntlet changed into a red dragon's head with yellow eyes. His helmet also had a minor change to it and had a silver dragon emblem on the top of his head. The last thing that changed was that the black Deck now had a golden dragon head in the middle of it. This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Ryuki finds himself in the Mirror World and looks at his card. It went from a Contract Card to an Advent Card with Dragredder's picture.

The Dispider then shot its needles and just as it was about to hit Ryuga, Ryuki shows up and knocks all of them away. Dragredder flies around his new master as Ryuga was shocked.

"Suzaku!?"

**(Play Hatenakikibou)**

Ryuki goes into his Deck and pulls out a Sword Vent card. He opened his Visor and placed it in.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

Dragredder roared as it dropped a red version of Ryuga's sword into Ryuki's hand. Ryuki charged and deflected the Dispider's shots with his sword and kick. Ryuki jumped on and slashed the monster until he jumped away. He placed his sword in his other hand as he drew a card. It was the Final Vent card and Ryuki placed it in his Visor.

**"FINAL VENT!"**

Ryuki got into a martial arts position as Dragredder flew around him. Ryuki jumped in the air and did a few flips as Dragredder continued flying around him. When it was behind him Ryuki got into a flying kick position. Dragredder then propelled Ryuki with a blast of fire, making him fast and more powerful. Ryuki landed his fiery kick at the Dispider and when he did he jumped off before the monster exploded. It left behind a white orb and Dragredder soon absorbed it before flying away. Ryuga, who just got untied, went to him.

**(End Hatenakikibou)**

"I told you NOT to do anything with the dragon."

"Well, it was either that or let you die." Ryuki defended then Ryuga looked down as if he was conflicted about something.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry."

"For wha-?" Before he could finish Ryuga slashed him across the chest with his sword.

"What was that for!?" Ryuki exclaimed as he got up.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku, but there was a reason I didn't want you to be a Rider. And, now you have to learn the hard way." Ryuga tightened his grip on his sword before charging at Ryuki. Ryuki quickly dodged the next few attacks by Ryuga.

"Stop! At least tell me why you are doing this!" Ryuga then stopped and placed his sword away. He got out his Final Vent card but when he opened his Visor he hesitated to place it in. Ryuga then growled and put the card away.

"Why!? WHY YOU!?" Ryuga screamed before he soon went upstairs into the mirror. Ryuki soon followed.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Suzaku just got out and looked at Lelouch.

"Why did you attack me? Aren't we friends?" Suzaku asked.

"I-."

"He was doing what he was supposed to be doing." The same man appeared again.

"Shiro Kenzaki." Lelouch said.

"Shiro Kenzaki?" Shiro nodded.

"This is what Riders do, they fight. Lelouch, explain to him about everything. I'll be sending an envoy later to check on you." Shiro said before he went into the Mirror World which surprised Suzaku while Lelouch was still angry that Suzaku became a Rider.

"Lelouch, how can he go into the Mirror World if he isn't a Rider?"

"It's because…he created it."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? What will Lelouch do now that Suzaku is a Rider? Who is this envoy that Shiro will send? And how will Suzaku fell when learns about the Rider War? For all these questions, please wait for the next chapter. **

**Here are known Riders:**

**Ryuki- Suzaku Kururugi**

**Ryuga- Lelouch Lamperouge**

**Knight- ?**

**Femme- ?***

**Zolda - ?**

**Scissors- ?***

**Ohja - ?**

**Verde - ?**

**Imperer - ?***

**Odin- ?**

**Tiger - ?***

**Raia - ?***

**Gai - ?***

**Abyss - ? (Will appear later as a surprise)**

**The * means that these Riders are undecided and i will take any suggestion.**


	3. Explanations and the Dark Knight

**AN: OK, guys I'm back with a new chapter for Code Ryuki. I've tried to make it as long as I can so bear with me. Also, note that all the Riders will appear randomly and some of their identities might be a shock for you especially in R2 (oops, gave it away). Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations and the Dark Knight

At the Clubhouse, Lelouch spent an hour explaining Suzaku about the Mirror World and of the Rider War. Also about Shiro Kanzaki and the Advent Decks but he didn't tell Suzaku where he got his. When he was done Suzaku stared at his own Deck.

"Lelouch, do you really want to participate in this War?" Lelouch nodded.

"It's the main reason why I didn't want you as a Rider."

"But you would murder other Riders just for one wish?" Lelouch now looked visibly frustrated.

"What am I supposed to do!? This is my one chance to restore Nunnally's eyes and legs and give her the world she wishes for. Not even the best doctors could've healed her. Suzaku, this is my only option and right now nothing will stop me from getting that wish." Suzaku's eyes widened. But he soon started to think from Lelouch's perspective and frankly he would do the same.

"I understand where you're coming from, Lelouch. But, this is just mindless murder and what if this one wish is a lie? What would you do?"

"I will still fight. I already started down this road and I won't back down now."

"Lelouch. But even if I'm a Rider now I won't take part in this bloodshed."

"Even if you don't want to it's not your choice. The other Riders will find you and will try to kill you."

"Even you?" Lelouch was taken aback by Suzaku's question. But he regained his composure and soon had an idea.

"I won't fight you…yet. But, in the meantime maybe I can give you some assistance." Suzaku looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if I'm bound to fight you one day that doesn't mean we have to before that. And, with the other Riders breathing down on our necks maybe we could watch each other's backs." Suzaku's eyes widened as he soon understood what Lelouch was saying.

"Lelouch…are you proposing an alliance?" Lelouch nodded.

"I know you don't want to kill them but you do need to defend yourself and we both have no idea what they're like. Besides won't you need help when it comes to Mirror Monsters?" Lelouch explained and Suzaku was thinking. Suzaku stopped and looked at Lelouch.

"Alright, you have a deal." Lelouch smiled but soon it turned to a frown.

"Good, but out of respect, I'll give you a warning. When it comes down to just two of us, I won't hesitate to fight you." Suzaku nodded. Soon Nunnally and Sayako came in.

"Hey big brother, I'm back." Nunnally announced.

"Yeah welcome back! I got a special surprise for you."

"Really what is it?" Lelouch then placed a finger on his lip gesturing Sayako to be quiet. The Suzaku gets out of his chair and looks at Nunnally. Lelouch nooded and Suzaku went in front of her. He then knelt and placed his hand on Nunnally's. Her facial expression changed to surprise as she touched Suzaku's hand. "This hand…" She then started crying tears of joy. "Thank goodness. I knew it…I just knew you would be alright."

"It's been a long time, Nunnally." Soon Suzaku decided to stay for dinner and the three were eating their meals.

"So you are going to stay the night, right?"

"Well, if it's ok with Lelouch."

"Are you kidding me? Of course, it's okay." Nunnally and Suzaku smiled. Nunnally then remembered something.

"Big brother told me that you're investigating the recent disappearances, is that true?"

"Well, it is and right now…" Lelouch looks at him. "I have a solid lead."

"Oh that's great! I hope you can find them." Lelouch then got some of the plates and Suzaku stood up.

"Let me help you with that."

"It's ok you can sit down. Unlike seven years ago we get to be your hosts now." Suzaku smiled and sat back down. "Strange, you're a lot more mellow than you used to be."

"And you're a bit rough."

"I suppose." As Lelouch was placing the dishes in the sink he took out his Deck and tightened his grip on it.

"_Why?"_

* * *

(The next day)

Suzaku was in his office while the others were searching up leads. So far Suzaku was trying to keep what he learnt a secret. He remembered that Lelouch saying that most people outside of the Riders tend to…disappear when they know about the Mirror World. Cecile and Lloyd noticed his strange behavior.

"Suzaku, is everything ok?" Suzaku nods and Lloyd looks at him.

"Really? You've been acting odd yesterday especially when you asked to cancel the investigation." Suzaku looked a little offended.

"I was just worried if this investigation was dangerous, that's all. But, I changed my mind; also I just have my own method of investigating. I just need time to adapt to it." Lloyd went back to his desk while Cecile smiled at him.

"Good for you, Suzaku. You might be a good detective one day." Suzaku nodded and they both heard his stomach rumbling.

"I'm going to get a quick bite, is that alright?" Cecile nodded. Suzaku smiled and left.

After eating at Pizza Hut and waiting for the bill, Suzaku was looking at his Advent Deck and remembered what Lelouch said.

"_Lelouch, I don't approve of this but I will fight as a Kamen Rider… to protect people."_

Suzaku soon heard a familiar ringing. He left a lot of money on the table hoping that can cover it. He was on his motorcycle following it until he came across it in a huge alleyway. He sees a girl around his age, with pale skin, pink hair, and violet eyes being cornered by a Gigazelle, a deer Mirror Monster.

Just as it was about to attack Suzaku rushed in and pushed him into one of the windows, Suzaku looked at the girl and was distracted by her appearance but shook it off.

"Hurry and run!" The girl nodded and ran a little before stopping.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry." Suzaku got his Ryuki Deck out and the girl ran before looking and was confused until a silver belt materialized. Suzaku then raises his right arm across his chest.

"Henshin!"

Suzaku placed the Deck in and his armor silhouettes appeared. When they merged with him, he became Ryuki. The girl was shocked and Ryuki didn't notice her.

"Alright!" Ryuki said before going through the mirror leaving an astonished girl.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Ryuki got in his Ride Shooter and drove through the mirrors until he reached his destination. The Ride Shooter soon arrived in the Mirror World version of the alleyway. It stopped and opened up as Ryuki was getting out. Ryuki looked around until the Gigazelle jumped down and slashed at Ryuki with his staff.

Ryuki got up and tried to get a card but he was interrupted when the Gigazelle slashed at him again. It scooped Ryuki with its staff and threw him onto a basket basketball court. Ryuki quickly got up as he dodged another slash. Ryuki finally got a card and placed it in his Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuki got his saber and charged. The two were now exchanging blows. As they were fighting the Gigzelle pushed Ryuki onto the floor and attempted to strike at him. Ryuki did a combat roll, quickly got up, and slashed the Gigazelle in the back. The Gigazelle groaned in pain before attacking again. It got Ryuki's sword in the staff and the Gigazelle soon moved his staff upwards, sending the sword in the air.

Ryuki looked up but remembered Tohdoh's lesson when he was younger. Ryuki dodged its' staff, jumped on the shoulder and jumped again until he got his sword back. He soon sent a downward slash on the Gigazelle. It stumbled back and Ryuki got another card out. This one had a picture of Dragredder's head on it. Ryuki inserted it in.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Ryuki then received a gauntlet on his right hand which resembled Dragredder's head. Ryuki aimed and soon Dragredder appeared. It circled around him as Ryuki was aiming. When Ryuki fired so did Dragredder. The fireball then destroyed the Gigazelle in an explosion leaving, an energy orb to be consumed by Dragredder. Ryuki sighed in relief as he looked at his Drag Claw.

"I did it." But unknown to him a mysterious armored figure was watching him from the roof of a building until another Gigazelle was about to attack Ryuki from behind. The armored figure pulled out his sword, jumped off the roof, and slashed at the Gigazelle.

"Huh?" Ryuki turned around and sees another Gigazelle fighting an armored man. This man was donned in a dark blue bodysuit. His chest was covered by armor which was similar to bat wings. His shoulder armor had high fins on them while his gauntlets were black. His helmet was similar to a European knight's helmet, with vertical slits running along the visor. His mouth guard had etchings on them similar to a bat's fangs. The edges of the visor stuck high, looking like he had bat ears. On his hip, there was a sword almost like a fencing blade that had a bat acting as a hand guard. The deck case in his belt was imprinted with a crest resembling a golden bat. This was Kamen Rider Knight.

"Another Rider?" Ryuki asked. Ryuki watches this Kamen Rider fighting the Gigazelle before deciding to help. He was charging his Drag Claw. When it was done he called out to the Kamen Rider. "Move!" Knight sees what he's about to do and jumped. Ryuki fired and destroyed the Gigazelle. As the orb appeared when Dragredder was about to go for it, a mechanical bat flew in and took it for himself. This was Knight's contract, Darkwing. Dragredder growled.

"Don't worry you already got your meal." Ryuki pointed out.

"_**Fair enough.**_" Dragredder said before flying off. Ryuki looked at Knight, he remembered what Lelouch said and even though he didn't want to kill him, he was prepared for anything.

"So you save me so you can finish me off, yourself? You fight fair, I'll give you that." Knight said as he prepared his Visor which was also his primary sword.

"No, I just want to save you. Listen, I don't want to fight you." Ryuki said trying to reason with Knight.

"Too bad, because I want to." Knight pulled a card out, opened a compartment in the hand guard of his Visor, placed it in, and closed it.

"**SWORD VENT!" **

Darkwing appeared again and dropped a huge black sword-like lance called the Wing Lancer. Knight held it with both of his hands and charged. Ryuki dodged his attacks before throwing his Drag Claw away and placing his Sword Vent card in.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuki got his Drag Saber and mostly blocked all of Knight's attacks.

"Listen, we don't have to fight. Is all this really worth it for one wish?"

"You'd be surprised." Knight said before stomping on Ryuki's knee and slashing him across the chest. Ryuki rolled on the floor and had trouble getting up. Knight pulled out his Final Vent card.

"This is it." As Knight was about to place it in, a black fireball hit him and Knight flew a feet away. Ryuki looked and saw Ryuga holding his Black Drag Claw.

"Lelouch." Ryuki said. Ryuga soon got closer and aimed his gauntlet at Knight's face. Ryuki quickly got up and went behind Ryuga. "What are you doing!?"

"What I'm supposed to be doing. If you won't kill Riders then I will." Ryuga said in a cold tone. Just as he was about to fire, all three noticed their armor starting to disintegrate. Ryuga growled before throwing his Black Drag Claw away. Knight put away his lance and sheathed his sword as he got up.

"You got lucky." Ryuga said to Knight.

"The next time, it will be you on the other end, see you around." Knight said as he was going back to the mirror he came from and soon so did the others.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Suzaku got out of the mirror and Lelouch was in front of him.

"Why did you try to kill him?" Suzaku asked.

"I told you even if I won't kill you for a long time it doesn't apply to the other Riders. I will win this Rider War for Nunnally, you know that." Suzaku looked down but thought of a question.

"By the way, what were you doing there to begin with?"

"I had to get some things for the student council. I heard the ring, found and finished a Gigazelle, and then I heard noises and saw you about to be finished by that Kamen Rider."

"I appreciate the save but I could've talked to him." Lelouch looked at Suzaku with an angry face.

"This is war! There is no talking down to others, I agreed to work with you but it's temporary. So how did you get in that fight with that Rider?"

"Truth be told, he saved me from a Gigazelle but after that is when he tried to kill me."

"I see, well I have to go. I left Rai with the stuff."

"Who's Rai?"

"Our recent member, he has amnesia so he's staying with us until he gets better." Lelouch said as he left. Suzaku tried to go to his bike until that pink haired girl was in front of it.

"What was that thing?" she asked.

"Well…it's nothing you need to worry about. Trust me, it's nothing you want to be involved with."

"Still thank you, for saving me from that thing. Also what was that armor you summoned?" Suzaku tensed. She saw him transform and this could lead to trouble with Kanzaki.

"Listen, don't worry about it, ok? This is…uh…" Suzaku began as he was looking through his mind. He was never a good liar.

"A what?"

"A military investigation. So please this is too dangerous for you to be involved." The girl doesn't seem to be convinced.

"Really? Where do you work?" Suzaku soon gave her his address and knew that she can't get in without military access.

"Ok, I'll see for myself, uhh…"

"Suzaku Kururugi."

"Euphie. I guess I'll see you later." Euphie said as she walked off. Suzaku soon got on his bike and drove.

* * *

(At the Clubhouse)

"I can't believe you ditch me." Rai said as he was carrying items for the next festival with Lelouch helping him.

"Sorry, but I had to use the bathroom." Lelouch said. To him, Rai was kind of an exact replica of him. Rai was smart, athletic, and loved strategic games like chess.

When they got in the clubhouse, they see Milly waiting for them.

"Where were you two?" Milly asked.

"Lelouch ditched me and I had a little trouble carrying the stuff." Rai said.

"But I came back later, I had to use the bathroom." Lelouch defended. Milly looked at them before coming to a decision.

"Rai, you're free to go for the day. Lelouch, I want a word with you." Lelouch groaned as Rai left the room.

Rai soon went to his room and laid on his bed thinking. He thought of his past and only remembered that he had little sister named Stella. As he was thinking he went in his pocket and took out the Knight Advent Deck. He stared at it and thought of what happened.

* * *

(A few hours ago)

_Rai sees Lelouch running as he gave the rest of the bags to Rai._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Bathroom." Lelouch answered. A few seconds after he was gone, Rai hears the ringing. He looks around and notices a somewhat cracked mirror to the side. Rai sees a guy and goes to him._

"_Hey can you watch some stuff for me and my friend until I'm back?" Rai said especially when he used his power. The one called Geass._

"_Sure no problem." Rai soon rushed to the mirror and pulled out his deck. When the belt appeared he shifted his body to the left a little and his right arm was in a flex._

"_Henshin!"_

_Rai placed the deck in his belt and three armor silhouettes merged with him, becoming Kamen Rider Knight. Knight went in the mirror and the Rider Shooter._

* * *

_(Mirror World)_

_Knight looks around and sees a Gigazelle feasting on a person. Knight tackled the Gigazelle but was too late to save the person. Knight took out his sword and started slashing at the Gigazelle. The Gigazelle attempts to slash him with its sword but Knight counters and kicked him away. Knight got a card and placed it in his Dark Visor._

"_**SWORD VENT!"**_

_Darkwing appears and drops the Wing Lancer. Knight grabbed it and slashed at the Gigazelle and soon the Knight got another card as the Gigazelle was rolling on the floor. Knight placed it in his Visor._

"_**TRICK VENT!"**_

_Soon Knight made two copies of himself and soon those copies made copies. The Gigazelle was surrounded and each Knight sent a slash at the Gigazelle. When the Gigazelle was weakened all the Knights soon merged back into one Knight. Knight pulled out his Final Vent card and placed it in._

"_**FINAL VENT!"**_

_Darkwing soon appeared and started to hang on to Knight's shoulders which soon formed a cape. Knight jumped up and aimed his Wing Lancer. As he did the cape was wrapped around him and started to descend as a drill. The drill collided with the monster, destroying him. Knight stepped out and watches Darkwing absorb the orb left by the Gigazelle. _

"_Nice work. We'll hunt more soon."_

"_**Good." **__Darkwing said as he flew away. Knight was about to enter the mirror until he heard slashed and grunts. Knight looks down and sees Ryuki fighting another Gigazelle._

"_Another Rider?" Knight asked as he watched._

…

_Knight soon went through the mirror after nearly being killed by Ryuga._

* * *

_(In the Real World.)_

_Rai steps out and when the man sees him, he left. He sees Lelouch running out to meet him._

"_What took you so long?"_

"_You don't want to know." Lelouch replied._

"_Why didn't he fight me?" _Rai wondered as he remembered Ryuki trying to talk him down back in the Mirror World. He also noticed how Ryuki and Ryuga weren't trying to kill each other…as if they made an alliance. Rai then thought how an alliance could lead to big trouble for him.

"I've got to step up my game." Rai said to himself. He soon looks through his cards and remembers how he got into this war to begin with.

* * *

_(A couple of weeks ago)_

_Rai just went into his new room in the Clubhouse. He also checked through items that they founded on him when he was unconscious. He soon sees a black card box with a golden bat emblem. He starts to hear ringing and sees a man and a mechanical bat in the mirror._

"_Who are you?" Rai asked. The man seemed somewhat surprised._

"_You don't remember, Rai?"_

"_Remember what? And, how do you know my name?" he asked._

"_My name is Shiro Kanzaki and you went through great lengths to find me. You wanted to fulfill something that you were asked to do in the past."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Why don't you find out? Through that." Shiro pointed at Rai's Deck and proceded to explain about the Rider War, Mirror World, and Rai's Contract Beast, Darkwing._

"_So if I win this war then I can get my memories back and fulfill the wish in the past?" Shiro nodded and soon left. Darkwing, however, stayed behind and started to have his own conversation with Rai.  
_

* * *

Rai soon places the Deck on his desk and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

(At the Viceroy's office)

Clovis was getting reports of all these disappearances while making sure his sister's stay was comfortable.

As Clovis was filling out typical paper work he soon started to hear a ringing. Clovis smiled and walked up to his personal mirror. He soon brought out an Advent Deck with a crab emblem on it.

* * *

**AN: There it is! Also this chapter kind of focuses on Rai and Suzaku and how they fight as Riders. But, don't worry you'll see what Lelouch has been up to soon. Anyways feel free to leave your questions or comments in the reviews or private messages.**

**Here are known Riders:**

**Ryuki – Suzaku Kururugi**

**Ryuga- Lelouch Lamperouge**

**Knight – Rai **

**Femme - ?***

**Zolda - ?**

**Scissors – Clovis la Britannia**

**Ohja - ?**

**Verde - ?**

**Imperer - ?***

**Odin - ?**

**Tiger - ?***

**Raia - ?***

**Gai - ?***

**Abyss - ?**

**Remember the * means that you can make your suggestions that I will take into considerations. Now responses!**

**Delphi: For Lelouch being Ryuga, I placed a poll weeks ago over which Rider Lelouch would be and the majority picked Ryuga. It's not my fault but theirs. If it makes you feel better Knight was close in second place. Also NO Knightmares (at least not in this season). Also I don't know about Alternative. Never crossed my mind until now.**

**Alright, that's all goodnight.**


	4. The Orange Crab, Scissors

**AN: Alright guys, I'm here to show you all my new chapter of Code Ryuki. I'll update Rider Plans with a whole bunch of ideas that I just got. Anyways, I'll update when I have the time. But for now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Code Geass.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Orange Crab, Scissors

Lelouch had just heard on the news that one of the people who were against Clovis went missing. He didn't know whether to pin the blame on either Clovis or the Mirror Monsters but he couldn't do anything regardless. He was on the rooftop and was soon hearing the ringing.

Lucky for him a mirror was close by. He pulled his deck out and his V-Buckle materialized. He did his arm pose.

"Henshin!"

He placed the deck in and transformed into Ryuga. Ryuga nodded towards himself before going in the mirror.

(A few minutes ago in Suzaku's office)

Suzaku had to deal with another case back in the office. A politician who wasn't fond of Clovis disappeared. This was the fifth disappearance this week. While thinking Cecile looked like she was trying to clean up the place while Lloyd was doing research on the people who disappeared recently.

"What are you doing?"

"Haven't you heard?" Cecile asked. Suzaku shook his head. Lloyd decided to speak up. "Princess Euphemia is going to perform an inspection."

"What for?"

"Well we can ask her when she gets here. So please help me."Suzaku nodded and tried to make the place cleaned. Just then to Suzaku's surprise, the same girl from yesterday was here but in more regal clothing.

"_Me and my big mouth."_

"Your Highness!" Cecile saluted her but Euphie placed her at ease. Just as she went to Suzaku, he heard the ringing.

"Your Highness! Pardon me but I…have to use the bathroom." Suzaku quickly said before leaving the room. He went into the bathroom before looking at the mirror. He showed his Deck while his V-Buckle materialized. He did his signature pose.

"Henshin!"

He placed the Deck in the slot before transforming into Ryuki.

"Alright!" Ryuki exclaimed before going into the mirror.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Ryuki drives his Ride Shooter to the source of the noise until he finds himself at a warehouse. Ryuki steps out of the Ride Shooter and looks around until he sees a GuldThunder walking with a few Sheerghosts. Ryuki places a card in his Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuki gets his Drag Saber and charges. He slashes through the Sheerghosts as they were trying to devour him. One of them shot their silk webbing around Ryuki's neck until he cuts it and continues slashing. He sees the GuldThunder escaping. Ryuki tried to make his way towards it but was too busy fighting the Sheerghosts.

Just as the GuldThunder was about to get away, an armored figure appeared in front of it. He was in a black bodysuit with bronze armor, a weird, pincer shaped gauntlet on his left arm. His helmet had a vaguely crab-like appearance to it, and there was a golden crab like crest on an orange background adorning his belt. This was Kamen Rider Scissors.

Scissors looked behind GuldThunder and sees Ryuki.

"Another Rider? I won't let this opportunity slide so I'll make this quick." He said before fighting the GuldThunder. Ryuki is somewhat relieved because despite Scissors trying to kill him, he has to focus on the monsters first. Another Sheerghost was about to charge at him until it fell down with Ryuga holding his Drag Saber behind it.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I thought I had to deal with these guys myself." Ryuki jokingly said.

"Don't get selfish, I want a piece of the action too." Ryuga soon sees another Rider. "Another Rider?" Ryuga stepped up but Ryuki stopped him.

"Please Lelouch, not now. We have other things to worry about." Ryuga stared at Ryuki before nodding as the two continued fighting Sheerghosts. Knight appears to be watching them from the sidelines.

"How could those two forge an alliance?" Knight thought out loud before taking a good look at Scissors. Knight grabbed his Dark Visor and joined him. Scissors just stared at him for a moment. "Just roll with it. We'll settle this after the monster." Scissors nodded before the two of them fought the GuldThunder.

Soon after a few minutes Scissors sees the GuldThunder weakened and places a card in his gauntlet.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Behind Scissors was a large humanoid like crab creature. This was Scissors' contract Monster, Volcancer. Scissors jumped onto its claws and Volcancer threw him high in the air. Scissors had his knees up towards his chest and spun around like a ball. The ball collided with the monster, exploding. Scissors stepped out of the explosion and allowed Volcancer to consume the energy ball.

Scissors and Knight were soon joined by Ryuki and Ryuga. Knight stared at Ryuga,

"You and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Knight said before placing a card in his Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Knight got his Lance and charged at Ryuga. Ryuga defended himself with his sword and the two started fighting. Scissors soon looked at Ryuki.

"I guess it's only me and you now." Scissors pulled a card out and placed it in his gauntlet.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Scissors soon got another gauntlet on his right arm that resembled Volcancer's pincers. Scissors got into a combat stance while Ryuki backed up.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble." Ryuki said.

"Then this should be fast." Scissors stated before charging at Ryuki.

Ryuga just ducked underneath Knight's Lance and slashed him in the back. Knight stumbled before Ryuga kicked him. Knight soon got a new card and placed it in his Visor.

"**TRICK VENT!"**

Ryuga was soon surrounded by several copies of Knight. Ryuga was trying his best to hold them off, even taking a couple of them down. But unfortunately the Knight clones have the advantage here. Ryuga took out a card and placed it in his Drag Visor.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Ryuga obtained his Drag Claw and sees about four Knights coming at him. Ryuga fired and out of the explosion only one Knight, the original, came out and continued fighting. Soon their blades were locked in combat.

"Not bad." Knight stated.

"Yeah, well I had a head start." Ryuga stated before kicking Knight away and charging.

Ryuki was trying his best to defend himself against Scissors. So far Scissors slashed him across the chest and landed in a pile of crates. Ryuki soon placed his card in his Visor.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Ryuki got his Drag Claw and fired at the floor near Scissors. A wall of fire blocked Scissors and Ryuki used the opportunity to escape but Scissors soon placed a card in his Visor.

"**ADVENT!"**

Volcancer appeared and tackled Ryuki. Ryuki kicked him off and slashed at him. Scissors soon flanked him and kicked Ryuki down.

"This is too easy." Scissors stated but soon their armor started to slowly disintegrate. Ryuki turns to see Ryuga and Knight's armor disintegrating as well.

"It appears our time is up. I was beginning to enjoy this." Scissors stated before leaving.

"See you next time." Knight stated before leaving. Ryuga went to Ryuki and helped him up.

"Thanks." Ryuki stated. Ryuga nodded.

"Meet me at my place later." Ryuga said before leaving. Ryuki soon left through the mirror that he came from.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Lelouch got out of the mirror and started to think on the other Riders especially Scissors.

"_Why did that orange Rider sounded so familiar?"_

Lelouch soon shrugged off the suspicion and proceeded to class before he was late. While walking in the halls he sees Rai walking as well.

"Rai, you're late?"

"So are you?"

"Well, I had something to do. You?"

"I overslept." Lelouch nodded before the two went off to class.

* * *

Suzaku came out the mirror and Euphie was in front of her.

"Uh…" Suzaku began.

"You took your time and I decided to check on you myself."

"Your Highness-."

"Please call me, Euphie."

"Euphie, please you do not want to know about this."

"Suzaku, I wish to know about this. If this has something to do with the disappearances then this must be known-."

"I know that! But this has to be kept a secret for a good reason." Suzaku said hoping that Shiro Kanzaki won't make any of them 'disappear'.

"Then why?" Euphie asked. Suzaku now doesn't have much of a choice considering that he was a very poor liar.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything. Just…make sure no one else knows." Suzaku stated before leading Euphie somewhere private.

* * *

Clovis came out of the mirror in his office and went back to his desk. He stared at his Scissors Deck with a wide smile.

"_With this Deck, I'll be able to secure the throne in no time." _He thought as he remembered the day he obtained the Deck.

* * *

_(A couple of weeks ago)_

_Clovis now has another political opponent and has to get everything prepped for his stepsister's arrival._

"_How am I going to deal with this and secure my place upon the throne?" Clovis thought out loud._

"_Why not force?" Clovis looks up to see Shiro Kanzaki._

"_Who are you? How did you get in here? Leave now before I call security." Clovis demanded._

"_Relax, Clovis. My name is Shiro Kanzaki and I have a proposition for you." Shiro began._

"_What kind of proposition can an Eleven like you offer me?" Shiro soon passed Clovis the Scissors Deck. When Clovis touched it he sees Volcancer in the mirror._

"_What is that thing!?" Shiro then explained to Clovis about the Mirror World, its inhabitant, the Riders, and the Rider War._

"_That's basically it." Shiro concluded._

"_So if I win this Rider War then I can become emperor?" Shiro nodded._

"_But, remember there will be twelve others who will try to stop you so be on your guard." Shiro said before going into the mirrors. _

"_Maybe I should talk to Jeremiah about some combat tips." Clovis said before examining his new deck._

Clovis soon began to think about the competition and how he has to keep up with that and to 'silence' his real world opponents.

"Well…at least I have a few alternatives than just waiting." Clovis said to himself before going over more paperwork.

* * *

After school Lelouch was waiting for Suzaku and while waiting he was having a conversation with Dragblacker.

"_**I don't understand. Why did make an alliance with him?"**_

"He's my best friend and I can't or at least not yet." Lelouch explained.

"_**You're just delaying the inevitable. Best to just kill him now, I'm just saying."**_

"No! I won't…yet. Besides right now, I have two other Riders to worry about."

"_**Very well, just keep in mind that you have to fight him one day. Best friend or not." **_Dragblacker stated before disappearing. He soon heard the doorbell and opened it to see Suzaku.

"Hey, Suzaku, come in." Suzaku nodded before stepping in.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You should know." Suzaku sighed before sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, about that…" Suzaku began.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Suzaku wanted to bring Euphie up but he justcouldn't. Especially since she's Lelouch's half-sister and didn't want him to worry. "…I've been curious about the two other Riders." Lelouch nodded understanding him.

"I agree. If we know their identities then we should be able to gain the advantage."

"So do you have any ideas?"

"The dark one, I really have no clue on who that is. But the orange one, he sounded familiar to me."

"You think he's a noble?"

"If he is then we don't have to guess why he's fighting in the Rider War."

"The sooner we know then the sooner I can try to talk him out of this." Lelouch shook his head seeing just how naïve Suzaku can be.

"Do you actually think that talking is going to bring him out of this? Once you're a Rider there's no way out unless you want to die."

"There has to be some type of loophole."

"There is none! You don't fight, you don't survive!" Lelouch stated.

"That further proves that this Rider War is unnecessary bloodshed." Suzaku stated. Just as Lelouch was about to argue but remembered something.

"Suzaku, I think we need to practice since the other Riders will come for us."

"Are you sure?" Lelouch nodded. He went up to a mirror and showed his Deck. His V-buckle materialized.

"Henshin!"

Lelouch placed the deck in and Transformed into Ryuga.

"Meet me in the courtyard on the other side." Ryuga stated before going in.

Suzaku hesitantly went up to the mirror and did the same.

"Henshin!"

Suzaku placed the Deck in and transformed into Ryuki.

"Alright." Ryuki said to himself before going in.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

"Alright so you wear the armor. But does that mean you know how to fight?"

"Lelouch, I know how to fight. I just don't see how-." Before he could finished Ryuga kicked him in the stomach. He quickly placed a card in his Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuga gripped his sword and charged. Ryuki got up and rolled to the side.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Ryuki exclaimed.

"And you think the others won't? I want to see you fight…as a Rider." Ryuga stated back. Ryuga charged and slashed some more but Ryuki dodged all of them.

"Alright, but this is only in self-defense and training." Ryuki stated before getting his Sword Vent card and putting it in.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuki got his sword and the two clashed. The two spent the next few minutes sword fighting but none of them slashed at each other. Soon the two were at a good distance and Ryuki charged. Ryuga quickly placed card in his Visor just as Ryuki was about to attack.

Ryuga defended himself with his sword but it was in his left hand. Ryuki was soon blasted away with by Ryuga's Drag Claw that was on in right hand. Ryuki landed.

"A part of me thinks that you've enjoyed that." Ryuki stated. Ryuga chuckled a little bit before offering his hand, which Ryuki took.

"Maybe I did. Anyways, I guess that's enough training for today." Ryuga stated before the two of them went back.

* * *

(A couple of days later in the Real World)

Lelouch has just heard that another one of Clovis's opponents have disappeared. To him, he started to see a pattern in this type of disappearances. All these people were all related to Clovis and a majority of them didn't like them. Mirror Monsters don't attack at random and don't care about who is the victim.

It was the weekend and Lelouch decided to train himself when he hears the ring. He was currently playing against Rai in chess.

"So, have you heard about the recent disappearances lately?" Rai asked as he moved a piece.

"Yeah, another one of Clovis's political opponents." Lelouch stated as he moved his knight.

"Do you think it's linked to the other disappearances?"

"I don't think so. All of these recent disappearances are people who had no love for Clovis and are all powerful." Lelouch stated.

"What? Like a personal assassin for Clovis?"

"Maybe. If so then I wouldn't be surprised." Lelouch answered before moving another piece.

* * *

(At the office)

A couple of days ago Suzaku had to tell Euphie about the Rider War and to say that she was shocked was a huge understatement. Suzaku warned her not to tell anyone because anyone who knows about it tends to 'disappear'. He also explained how he became a Rider without dropping Lelouch's name.

"How could they do this?"

"I wish I knew so far I only know about three other Riders. Two people that I don't know and my best friend but at least my friend fights…for something important." While he doesn't like Lelouch's devotion towards this, he understands why he's doing it. Nunnally does deserve better but not like this.

"At least I fight to protect people." Suzaku stated.

"Maybe I should talk to my sister to take the investigations more seriously."

"Just remember what I said. The less people who knows about this directly the better, I'm surprised that Shiro hasn't done anything yet but…he is a busy man." Suzkau stated before Cecile came in.

"Suzaku, can I have a word with you."

"Sure thing." Suzaku said before leaving the room. He soon went into the main offices and began talking with Lloyd and Cecile.

"Suzaku, our latest person to disappear is Gerald Bells. He was a noble from the mainland petitioning for the removal of Clovis. He was in his hotel room when he went missing. We just got permission to investigate the room. Here's the key." Cecile gave him the key and with that Suzaku left.

A few minutes later Suzaku went into the room. He looked around for any evidence and so far no sign of any struggle. He soon went into the bathroom and he found something peculiar about the mirror there. He looked closer while making sure he doesn't fall into the Mirror World. He looks at it and soon he was met with two huge pincers coming at him. He rolled out of the way and looks into the mirror again to see Volcancer.

Volcancer tried to escape while Suzaku got his Advent Deck. Suzaku showed and soon his V-Buckle materialized. He raised his right arm across his chest as he announced.

"Henshin!"

Suzaku placed the deck in and transformed into Ryuki.

"Alright!" Ryuki said to himself before going in the mirror.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Ryuki's Ride Shooter came out the mirror into the Mirror World's version of the outside of the hotel. He gets out and looks around. He soon notices Volcancer trying to get away while but Ryuki pursued him. Ryuki chased for quite a while until he was met with a fist to the face from the corner of a wall. Scissors stepped out of the corner and Ryuki faced him as he gets up.

"You!" Both of them exclaimed before Scissors start attacking him. As Ryuki was trying to defend himself, he figured now would be a good time to talk.

"Were you the one responsible for the recent disappearances!?" Their fists were soon locked in.

"Maybe, besides I need to find a way to get my Contract Beast strong one way or another!" Scissors explained.

"What the hell!? Are you sick or something!?" Ryuki demanded as he kicked Scissors away from him.

"This…is just typical for the Rider War. The ends justify the means." Ryuki shook his head.

"If you're going to fight here then…please don't bring others into this."

"Who are you to demand something of me!?" Scissors demanded before getting a card and placing it in his Visor.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Scissors obtains his Scissors Pincer and attempts to attack. Ryuki dodges Scissors' strikes and places his own card in.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuki grabs his Drag Saber and defended himself against the Scissors Pincer. Soon the two weapons clashed and were locked in.

"Even though I won't kill you, I'll make sure you're turned in to the proper authorities." Scissors just scoffed.

"Good luck explaining that. Along with the means of how I do it." Scissors said before hitting Ryuki with his Visor. Ryuki stumbled back as he was slashed in the chest by the Pincers.

"Ok, enough games." Scissors said before getting his Final Vent card out of his Deck. Just as he was about to use it, a finger poked him from behind. Just as Scissors turned around to look Ryuga was behind him and he punched Scissors in the face before grabbing him by the shoulders.

He soon dragged him to a window in which he and Scissors went through. Ryuki looked before going out the way he did.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Lelouch comes out of the mirror with a guy in a trench coat and mask. He tears off the mask and his eyes widened at the face.

"Clovis!" Luckily no one else was nearby so it didn't attract attention. Clovis's eyes widened at Lelouch's face.

"Lelouch!" Clovis couldn't believe his eyes. His half-brother was alive after all these years. The two stood up. "Lelouch, you wouldn't believe how glad I am to see-."

"Save it, Kamen Rider." Clovis appeared shocked by the words and realizes what he meant. Just before he could say anything Suzaku appears.

"Lelouch and…Prince Clovis!?" Suzaku looks at him and Clovis recognizes his voice.

"You two are…Kamen Rider?" Suzaku looks at Clovis and remembered the disappearances.

"Are you the one…responsible for the recent disappearances?" Clovis realizes that he doesn't have much of a choice in saying.

"I already told you. I had to find a way to make my Contract Beast stronger and at the same time make sure that no one smudges my name."

"As I thought." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, how did you find me?" Clovis asked.

"Well…"

* * *

(A few minutes ago)

_Lelouch was minding his own business until he bumped into a man in a trench coat. Some of them dropped their stuff._

"_Sorry about that." Lelouch said as he helped picked up some of the stuff. His eyes widened as he saw the Scissors deck but he picked it up and gave it to him regardless._

"_Just don't every do that again." The man warned before walking away. The reason Clovis was out of the office was make sure all loose ends were cut by sending Volcancer near the hotel and for Volcancer to stay there for the time being Clovis has to be at least near the building. He soon sensed Volcancer being chased and he soon ran to a mirror. Lelouch discreetly followed him. Clovis brought out his Deck and his V-buckle materialized. He moved his right arm across various places of his chest before pointing it against the mirror._

"_Henshin!" Clovis announced before placing his Deck in the belt and transforming into Scissors, who soon went into the mirror. _

_Lelouch was about to do the same until he looks into the mirror and sees Scissors and Ryuki fighting. It wasn't until he saw Ryuki in trouble that he was going to do something. Lelouch did his pose and his V-Buckle materialized._

"_Henshin!" Lelouch soon turned into Ryuga and went into the mirror._

* * *

"You were pretty reckless, Clovis. Now tell us, why do you fight in the Rider War?"

"I fight…to become emperor." Lelouch just scoffed, it was just typical. Suzaku, however, couldn't believe he would do this just to rise up the ranks.

"Clovis…" Suzaku began. "Even though you're of royalty, I have to bring you in for your crimes." He finished. Clovis just laughed as he got his Deck out.

"What makes you think that I'll go down easily?" Suzaku got his Deck out but Lelouch intervened.

"Suzaku, let me do it." Suzaku and Clovis were surprised.

"Why?"

"Because you won't fight him as Rider, only I can." Lelouch explained as he got out his Deck.

"Lelouch, I can't-." Clovis began but Lelouch stopped him there.

"You said you wanted to be emperor, right? This is what you have to do." Clovis just stared at him.

"When I win, Lelouch, I'll be sure to bring you back as well." Clovis declared before the two ran straight to window. The two showed their Decks and their buckles materialized. They both did their pose as they announced.

"Henshin!" Lelouch and Clovis announced before placing their Decks in and transforming into Ryuga and Scissors.

The two looked at each other before going in and Suzaku watching.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Ryuga and Scissors faced each other after arriving in the Mirror World's version of the ceiling of the building. The two stared at each other before charging at each other.

Scissors attempts to punch Ryuga but missed and Ryuga punched him in the gut. Scissors stumbled back before putting a card in his Visor.

"**ADVENT!"**

Volcancer appears and grabs and holds Ryuga from behind in a headlock. Scissors placed another card in.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Scissors obtained his Pincers and charged. Ryuga Kicked him away and did a backwards headbutt. Ryuga got two cards from his Deck and placed them in his Visor one at a time.

"**ADVENT!"**

Dragblacker appeared and began fighting Volcacner with his flaming breath while Volcancer was grabbing rubble and throwing it at him.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuga got his Drag Saber and the two were fighting. The two looked matched but Ryuga held the advantage due to him being more experienced.

(In the Real World)

Suzaku was watching the fight and was still shaking off the fact that Lelouch would fight his own half-brother. He took out his Ryuki Deck and stared at it. While staring at it he could hear Shiro Kanzaki's voice.

"_Fight!"_ The voice said in his mind.

Suzaku kept a calm face but the voice was getting louder.

"_Fight!"_

Suzaku shook his head and presumed watching the whole thing.

* * *

(In the Mirror World)

Scissors just hit Ryuga in the chest and while Ryuga was flying he placed a card in.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Ryuga got his Drag Claw and fired. The black fireball managed to hit Scissors as he too was flying back. The two landed and decided to finish this once and for all. They both got their Final Vent cards and placed them in.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

"**FINAL VENT!"**

With the voice the two Mirror Monsters stopped their own fight and headed towards their respective masters. Dragblack lifted Ryuga up while Volcancer did the same with Scissors.

Ryuga got propelled in the air from above while Scissors from below. Their two attacks collided leaving massive explosions.

Scissors comes out of it unharmed while Ryuga was on the floor with his armor smoking and was having trouble getting up.

"Sorry, Lelouch. But this is the end."

"Same to you." Ryuga said Scissors became confused until the deck from his belt fell apart.

"What!?" Scisssors exclaimed before his armor started dissolving. He soon appeared to be suffocating due to the Mirror World's corrosive atmosphere and Volcancer approached him.

"_**You are…no longer my partner!" **_Volcancer explained while he bear hugged Scissors and started to devour him. Scissors' armor dissolved back into Clovis as he groaned in extreme pain. Ryuga looked away in disgust and shock as his half-brother was being eaten alive.

Once Volcancer was done he moved to Ryuga next. Ryuga tried to defend himself but Volcancer threw him to the side. Ryuga was too exhausted to continue. But just as Volcancer came closer, Ryuki appeared with his Drag Shields and Drag Saber. He slashed at Volcancer making him stumble back.

Ryuki looks down at the shattered Advent Deck as Volcancer roared.

**(Play Hatenakikibou)**

Ryuki placed his sword in his other hand as he got his Final Vent card. He placed it in.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Dragredder appeared and circled around Ryuki as he did his martial arts pose. Ryuki jumped up in the air and flipped a few times before getting into a side kick position with Dragredder behind him. Dragredder soon launched him with his flaming breath and Ryuki's kick collided with Volcancer, exploding him.

**(End Hatenakikibou)**

The energy orb left by Volcancer appeared and Dragredder was about to consume it.

"Stop it!" Ryuki commanded and Dragredder looked at him.

"_**What!?"**_

"I said stop!"

"_**You cannot be serious!"**_

"I said 'stop', didn't I?" Ryuga got up and looked at Ryuki.

"Why are you hesitating? Power is power." Ryuki looked at him. Dragblacker soon appeared and consumed it leaving a frustrated Dragredder. "This is a battle! Remember, there are Thirteen Advent Decks. And now, there are twelve Riders left including us." Ryuki looked at him. "I will survive, Suzaku. For Nunnally's sake." Ryuki just stared at Ryuga but at the same time he's wondering how to explain this to Euphie.

* * *

(Later in some other place in the Real World)

Jeremiah Gottwald was in his office minding his business until Villetta approached him.

"Sir, Prince Clovis hasn't reported in his office for far too long."

"_Is it possible that he's been taken by Mirror Monsters?"_

"Thank you, I'll look into this." Jeremiah stated. Villetta nodded before leaving. Jeremiah soon went up to the mirror and revealed an Advent Deck.

The Deck was green and had a yellow bull sign on it.

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter of Code Ryuki. I say goodbye to one rider and introduce a new one. I chose Jeremiah to be Zolda for a few reasons. One, since Jeremiah was a cyborg in R2 and I saw Zolda as close to being technological. Second both of them were hostile and good to the protagonists. Anyways, just review or send me questions in the privates messages.**

**Here are known Riders:**

**Ryuki – Suzaku Kururugi**

**Ryuga- Lelouch Lamperouge**

**Knight – Rai **

**Femme - ?***

**Zolda - Jeremiah Gottwald**

**Scissors – Clovis la Britannia (Deceased)**

**Ohja - ?**

**Verde - ?**

**Imperer - ?***

**Odin - ?**

**Tiger - ?***

**Raia - ?***

**Gai - ?***

**Abyss - ?**

**Remember the * means that you can make your suggestions that I will take into considerations. Now responses!**

**Fireminer: Maybe but I already have something in mind for Blade.**

**Delphi: I'll think about it.**

**Demonlordnaruto: I haven't thought about it so cross your fingers.**

**Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	5. The Green Ox, Zolda

**AN: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've shown you all Ryuki so let's go check on him now. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Code Geass.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Green Ox, Zolda

Lelouch wakes up from his bed in cold sweat. He was thinking about his half-brother's death, even though he didn't kill him he just watched it happen. Lelouch hears something in his mirror but just as he was about to get his Advent Deck he sees Dragblacker instead of a random Mirror Monster.

"_**Are you still thinking of what happened?" **_Dragblacker asked. Lelouch nodded.

"It's fresh in my mind. It'll go away soon."

"_**You don't feel any remorse or pity for what happened?"**_

"Why should I? We were both Riders we knew that something like this was bound to happen."

"_**Oh? You do know that applies to your friend as well."**_

"I do and even though we're allies for now. When it comes down to the two of us…" Lelouch tightly grasped his Advent Deck. "Anyways, I didn't expect you to care, Dragblacker."

"_**You're the one that brings me my meals, if you're affected then the same goes for me. Besides, for a human, you're an interesting guy."**_

"Thanks, anyways, I should get back to sleep. I have classes tomorrow."

"_**Very well, besides with any luck we'll fight a Mirror Monster or better: a Rider. Goodnight, Lelouch." **_Dragblacker said before he seemingly faded away.

"Goodnight, Dragblacker." Lelouch said before putting his Deck on the table.

* * *

Suzaku was also having trouble sleeping due to what happened. A Britannian prince is now dead and Suzaku could've stopped it. Suzaku hears something in the mirror and looks to see Dragredder.

"_**Is what happened to Scissors bothering you?"**_

"His death…being killed by his Contract monster."

"_**It's what happens when Riders are no longer connected to their Contracts. We may lend you our power but we expect something in return which is why it's called a Contract."**_

"Something like that won't to me, right?"

"_**Just as long as I get something to eat."**_

"Don't worry you'll get it soon. But, I just hope I can stop more deaths from happening."

"_**It's not for me to judge but be warned that you'll be forced to fight the other Riders, even your friend." **_

"I know. I have to stop this before it gets any worse." Suzaku then yawned and went to bed. "Goodnight, Dragredder."

"_**Goodnight, Suzaku." **_Dragredder said before disappearing further into the Mirror World.

* * *

(At Ashford Academy)

Lelouch was taking notes in class but was prepared for the ringing, the same goes for Rai. Kallen was looking at the two. They have been acting weird lately and she's the only on the Student Council to notice this. Milly is too busy preparing the school festival, Rivalz just assumes that they were doing secret chess matches, Nina was too busy with her work, and Shirley just throws it off.

Kallen wasn't so concerned about Lelouch but Rai was who got her attention. Ever since he was found he's been a good friend to her. Also the fact that he might be Japanese might be a reason why she gets along with him. No one knows this but she's half Japanese. In fact she's even helping the resistance but a number of Elevens and Britannian have gone missing, including some of the resistance. Heck, even her brother disappeared one day.

Anyways, the point was something is going on and she thinks Lelouch and Rai is somehow in the middle of this.

Later, Kallen manages to find Rai on the roof.

"Hey Rai, got some time to talk?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"It's just that you've been kind of busy lately."

"What do you mean?"

Rai didn't know how to put this and he didn't come up for a lie specifically for this. He was fighting in the Rider War as Knight to obtain his memories. He even remembers the conversation he had with Darkwing last night.

* * *

(Last Night)

_Rai was getting ready for school tomorrow and just as he was about to sleep he sees Darkwing in the mirror._

"_Mirror Monsters?" Rai asked._

"_**No, I came here to bring you some news. Volcaner, the orange Rider's Contract, his aura is gone from the Mirror World."**_

"_Does that mean the Rider is dead?"_

"_**That would be the logical conclusion."**_

"_One down, twelve more to go." Rai said. He was on his bed before looking at his Contract. "Do you think any more Riders will show?"_

"_**They have to. The Rider War will reach a climax no matter what. That includes more Riders."**_

"_I see. Goodnight, Darkwing." Rai said before going to sleep._

"_**Goodnight, Rai." **__Darkwing said before venturing further into the Mirror World._

* * *

(Present)

Rai snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kallen.

"I was trying to see if I can find a way to get my memories back." Rai said. It was half true and half false.

"I see, any luck so far?" Rai shook his head.

"No luck. I wanted to tell you but-." Before he could finish he started hearing the ringing.

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _Rai inwardly said. He sees a mirror behind Kallen with a Zebraskull Iron behind it. It looked like it was about to go for Kallen.

"Rai, what's wrong?" Just then the Zebraskull leaped out of the mirror to strike but Rai moved her away before punching him. The Mirror Monster stumbled back into the mirror and Rai faced it. He got his Deck out.

Just as he was about to use it, Rai looks to see Kallen staring at him and the Deck in his hand. Rai was debating with himself whether he should do it until…

"Screw it!" Rai got his Deck out and his V-buckle materialized, much to Kallen's surprise. Rai did his pose.

"Henshin!"

Rai placed the Deck in and his armor silhouettes appeared before merging with him to become Kamen Rider Knight. Knight looked at a shocked Kallen before entering the mirror. Kallen got up and examined the mirror while trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

(Another part of the Academy)

Lelouch was walking towards the Student Council room until he started hearing the ringing. Lelouch sees a mirror close and looks to see no one looking. He ran up to it and got his Deck out waiting for his V-buckle to materialize. When it did Lelouch did his pose.

"Henshin!"

Lelouch placed the Deck in and his armor silhouettes appeared before merging with him to become Kamen Rider Ryuga. Ryuga took a deep breath before going in.

* * *

(Mirror World)

Ryuga was driving his Ride Shooter through the mirrors and he saw another next to him. He looked to see that it was Knight. Knight looked as well.

"Him again?" Both remarked.

Ryuga and Knight's Ride Shooters arrived at junkyard. The two Riders got out before looking at each other.

"As much as I want to fight, I have a monster to take care of." Knight said before looking around the place. It didn't take long for the Zebraskull to jump off of a car and tackling Knight. Ryuga about to help but another Zebraskull just did the same tactic to him.

Knight kicked the monster off of him before drawing a card. Knight opened his Visor and placed the card in.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Knight catches his Wing Lancer before slashing at the Zebraskull multiple times. It wasn't until the Zebraskull blocked it with its blades. The Zebraskull soon rammed Knight onto the hood of car. Knight pushed him back thought and slashed at him a few more times. Zebraskulls was about to attack again but Knight got a new card and placed it in his visor.

"**NASTY VENT!"**

Darkwing appeared and screeched to the top of his lungs. The Zebraskull covered its ear but it was no use and from the other side Ryuga and Zebraskull covered their ears as well. Knight was impervious and used the chance to strike. When the screeching stopped Knight soon got his Final Vent Card and placed it in.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Darkwing was soon latched onto Knight's shoulders and formed a cape. Knight ran before jumping in the air and aimed his Wing Lancer. As he did the cape wraps itself around Knight and descended as a drill. It collided with the Zebraskull before leaving an explosion. An orb appeared and Darkwing consumed it before he left.

Knight soon went to where Ryuga and the other Zebraskull but just as he was about to intervene, he remembered.

'_Kallen!' _With that Knight soon ran to the mirror he came from but not before looking at Ryuga. Knight shook his head and went through.

Ryuga was defending himself against Zebraskull. He dodged the monster's attack before placing a card in the Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuga catches his Drag Saber and slashed at the Zebraskull. Ryuga and Zebraskull's blades were soon locked in. As they were struggling Ryuga had one thought.

'_Strange, usually Suzaku is here by now.'_

Ryuga soon cleared his head before moving behind the Zebraskull and kicking him from there. Ryuga turned around to see the monster roaring out of frustration. Ryuga got his Strike Vent card and placed it in.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Ryuga catches the Drag Claw and fires it at the Zebraskull. It flew but it wasn't destroyed. When it landed Ryuga was in front of it and he placed the Final Vent Card in.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Dragblacker appeared and circled around Ryuga as he did a martial arts pose. Ryuga soon levitated behind Dragblacker. When he was high enough Dragblacker fired him in a blaze of black fire. Ryug'a foot collided with the Zebraskull's face before exploding. Dragblacker absorbs the orb while Ryuga was leaving. Ryuga stopped to take one look around the junkyard.

"I wonder where Suzaku is." Ryuga said before going into the mirror.

* * *

(A few minutes ago in Suzaku's office)

Suzaku was doing research on the internet while at the same time he was trying to figure out how to explain this to Euphie. Clovis's disappearance was big news and until he is found. Cornelia Li Britannia will taking over as temporary Viceroy.

Suzaku soon sees Lloyd approaching him.

"Hey, Suzaku have you heard?"

"About what?"

"Apparently Clovis's disappearance was so big that the boys from upstairs are willing to lend their support."

"Really!?" Lloyd nodded.

"Jeremiah Gottwald and few members of the Pure Bloods are going to start working with us…until they find their prince." Lloyd explained. Suzaku wanted to tell them that he was dead but how? He got eaten by his own Contract Monster in world behind the mirrors, who's going to believe that?

"Ok, when do they start?"

"Now." A new voice stated. Suzaku and Lloyd look to see Jeremiah along with Kewell and Villetta.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Suzaku said before bowing in respect. Jeremiah looks at the young Japanese man. He was willing to put racial differences aside for the time being.

"So you're the head investigator?" Suzaku nodded.

"Yes, sir, I'm Special Investigator Suzaku Kururugi. I'm the one that's been looking into this case along with similar ones."

"I see." Jeremiah looks at Kewell and Villetta. "See what information they have here." The two nodded before looking over the computer. He soon looked back at Suzaku. "Any leads?"

"Well…" Suzaku really hasn't been looking into this since he knows what happened. "There is something. I had a call from an anonymous person that he had seen Clovis somewhere around this are." Suzaku lied but it was the area that Clovis had been in before entering the Mirror World one last time.

While Jeremiah was thinking Suzaku heard the ringing. Suzaku went to find a mirror but was stopped by Jeremiah.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, to the area."

"In that case, I'm coming too."

"Are you sure?" Jeremiah nodded.

"I took an oath to protect the Royal Family and I'll do whatever it takes to find him." Jeremiah said before he and Suzaku went outside. He soon led Suzaku into his car before driving.

Suzaku wanted to do something about the ringing but with Jeremiah here it's almost impossible.

'_Sorry, Lelouch but I guess this is one Mirror Monster for you to face on your own.' _Suzaku mentally said.

"What do you know about the area?" Jeremiah asked.

"Not much only that it's by a river." Suzaku answered.

"I see." Jeremiah said. Suzaku soon stopped hearing the ringing meaning that either Lelouch or the other Rider managed to stop the Mirror Monsters. Jeremiah stopped hearing the ringing too which confirmed that there are other Riders out there. As he was driving Jeremiah remembered the day he met Kanzaki.

* * *

_(A few months ago)_

_Jeremiah was visiting Marianne's grave one last time before he had to leave for Area 11. As he was paying his respect he hears a voice behind him._

"_Marianne the Flash. She was a true inspiration, wasn't she?" Jeremiah looks to see a Japanese man with messy hair and a trench coat._

"_Who are you, Eleven? What is your business here?" _

"_Calm down, I'm not here to insult you or anything. In fact, I could care less about the whole 'Eleven' thing. Anyways, I just wanted to talk."Jeremiah let down on his guard but only a little bit._

"_Very well, what do you want to talk about, Mr…?"_

"_Where are my manners? My name is Shiro Kanzaki and I have a proposition for you." _

"_What do you have that I want?"_

"_What if I can bring Marianne back to life or I could send you 7 years into the past to prevent this?" Jeremiah looked at him with a suspicious look but wanted to hear the whole thing._

"_Go on." Jeremiah insisted. Instead of an answer, Kanzaki tossed a small green box with a yellow Ox symbol on it. Jeremiah caught it but when he did he started hearing ringing and when he looked into his reflection in a puddle he saw a big Ox like robot. "W-What is that!?" _

_Kanzaki simply smiled as he started to explain the Mirror World and the Rider War. When he was done Jeremiah looked at him._

"_With this I can bring Lady Marianne back from the dead?"_

"_Only if you beat the other Riders."_

"_Very well, then. I accept this invitation." Kanzaki smiled._

"_Good, the war will begin in a few months so be prepared." Kanzaki said before walking away. Jeremiah looked at his Advent Deck with a smile on his face. His hope to undo her death has been restored._

* * *

(Present)

'_I swear Marianne; I will win this tournament in your name or die trying.' _Jeremiah thought before stopping his car. Suzaku looked at him.

"We're here." Jeremiah said before he and Suzaku got out. "Now where did this witness said about Clovis."

"That he was around here. But he never gave any specifics." Suzaku said.

"Very well, I believe that's better if we split up. We'll meet here in an hour with our findings." Suzaku nodded.

"Yes sir!" Suzaku said before leaving. Suzaku walked away from Jeremiah and soon sat on a bench when he was out of visible range. "How am I supposed to keep this up?" Suzaku asked himself before he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked to see it was Lelouch. Suzaku answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Suzaku? Where were you? I had to take care of a Mirror Monster along with that other Rider." _Lelouch said.

"It's a long story, Lelouch. I have so much to deal with right now. The Britannian government is going crazy over finding Clovis. They even sent the Purebloods to help with my department."

"_The group lead by Jeremiah Gottwald?"_

"Yeah, that group. Jeremiah and I are trying to investigate the area Clovis disappeared to."

"_You mean the area that he was in before he got killed in the Mirror World?"_

"Yeah and now I don't know what to do. I can't just tell them Clovis was a Kamen Rider and died in the Mirror World trying to defeat you."

"_Well, you can unless you don't want Kanzaki breathing down on your neck. Look, I'll help you to clear the whole Clovis thing. Just do what you're doing and I'll think of something."_

"Thanks, Lelouch, I owe you one."

"_Don't mention it. I have to go now. I promised Nunnally that I would spend the rest of the day with her."_

"Tell her I said hi. Later."

"_Yeah, later." _The line was soon disconnected between them. Suzaku was looking at his Deck before he hears familiar female voice.

"Suzaku." Suzaku looks up.

"Euphie! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but the others told me where you and Lord Jeremiah were."

"I assume it's about Clovis." Suzaku said. Euphie nodded.

"What happened to him? He disappeared like everyone else did. Was he consumed by a Mirror Monster?"

"Yeah, I saw it happened. By the time I got there, I was too late." Suzaku answered. It was technically the truth but he didn't want to tell her about him being a Kamen Rider.

"This is terrible." Euphie said while doing her best to hold the tears.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm trying to do everything I can." Suzaku said while trying to comfort her.

"Right, that's why you're a Rider." Suzaku nodded.

* * *

(Ashford Academy, Student Council Room)

Rai just finished explaining to Kallen everything about the Mirror World, its monsters, and the Rider War. He explained what the winner gets and what his wish was. Kallen just sat down with a surprised expression while looking at Rai's Advent Deck.

"That's about it." Rai said. He would've used his Geass but he just couldn't do it on her.

"So all those disappearances were all attacks made by the Mirror Monsters?" Rai nodded.

"The Mirror Monsters consume humans and can leave without leaving evidence. We also fight Mirror Monsters to feed our Contracts."

"So is that why you and Lelouch are acting odd?"

"Lelouch?"

"A couple of weeks ago I saw him talking to a mirror. I assume he was just thinking out loud but…"

'_Lelouch, a Rider?' _In Rai's point of view, Lelouch was someone of his skill. But he doesn't look like someone who can fight but looks can be deceiving.

"If that's the case then…I'll have to keep a closer eye on him. If he is a Rider then…I will fight."

* * *

(At Lelouch's home)

Lelouch and Nunnally were just relaxing in their home. The two siblings were chatting nearly the whole day about either school, what their day was like, and anything else.

"Have you heard about big brother Clovis's disappearance?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, it's all over the news. They're even increasing Suzaku's department budget along with some help."

"I really hope Suzaku can get to the bottom of this. This is really starting to get out of control."

"Don't worry Suzaku is doing everything he can. You know him he doesn't give up on things like this." Nunnally giggled.

"It's true." Sayako then came in.

"Sayako is here, Nunnally. I'm going to get some groceries while you do your homework."

"Ok, don't take too long."

"I won't." Lelouch soon went outside on his bike and drove. He sees that the parking lot for the store is full so he decided to park near the block. He soon hears the ringing and goes to the source. When he did he didn't see any Mirror Monsters but instead Shiro Kanzaki on the other side. Kanzaki came out and faced Lelouch.

"Going soft, Lelouch?" Kanzaki asked.

"What's it to you?"

"You hesitate to kill Ryuki. Why is that?"

"Why do you care? You never make social calls." Lelouch pointed out.

"You do have a point. I'm here to tell you that someone outside the Riders might've found out about the Mirror World."

"Why do you care?"

"These people appear to have been studying it for years. I thought that they wouldn't make a threat until…a Mirror Monster went missing a while ago."

"That's new."

"Indeed, I'm only telling you this because you're the only person I can trust with this information." Kanzaki said.

"Do you know who they are?"

"I don't know who they are exactly but I'll tell you soon when I have more information. Remember if they interfere then the Rider War will be null void and your wish won't be granted."

"So you want me to keep a close eye on things in the Mirror World?" Kanzaki nodded.

"When they appear destroy them." Kanzaki instructed before disappearing into the Mirror World. Lelouch nodded, he joined this tournament to grant Nunnally's wish and no one will stop him from doing so, not even Suzaku.

* * *

(At Clovis's last location)

Euphie went back to the department to help the others while Suzaku was meeting up with Jeremiah. Suzaku didn't exactly do anything but he hoped that Lelouch can come up with a plan. As Suzaku was walking he hears the ringing and ran to the source. He sees someone taken by a Zebraskull and being consumed. Suzaku watched in horror but shook it off and got his Advent Deck out. His V-buckle materialized and he did his pose.

"Henshin!"

Suzaku placed it in and transformed into Ryuki.

"Alright!" Ryuki said to himself before going in.

* * *

(Nearby)

Jeremiah started hearing the ringing and ran to a mirror down the alley. With no one in sight Jeremiah brought his Advent Deck out and his V-buckle materialized. Jeremiah's right hand was clench in a fist and brought it upwards.

"Henshin!"

He placed the Deck in and the armor silhouettes merged with him. A new Rider was the result.

He was donned in a green bodysuit with bulky silver armor over his chest and shoulders, giving him a box-like look. His helmet was green save for the mechanical visor which had three black slits in it to let him see through and a silver mouth guard to protect his vocal parts. Adorned on the forehead of this helmet was a pair of horns/antennae which were in a 'V' formation. On his waist, there was the same silver belt all the Riders wore, but there was a green gun which was big enough to look intimidating, but small enough to use with one hand. This was Kamen Rider Zolda.

Zolda just walked towards the mirror.

* * *

(The Mirror World)

Ryuki arrived in the Mirror World's version of where he came from. Ryuki got out of his Ride Shooter and sees the Zebraskull. Ryuki charged and sent multiple punches to the monster. Until it grabbed him before its knee against the stomach. It soon punched him away, as Ryuki was stumbling backwards another Zebraskull appeared and kicked him from behind.

Ryuki got up in a combat stance.

"This isn't good." Soon he saw the first Zebraskull getting away by jumping on top of a building. "Oh no you don't!" Ryuki followed in pursuit. The second one was about follow him but it felt gunshots and looked to see Zolda holding the Magna Visor.

"It appears I was right about there being other Riders. I'll take care of him after you." Zolda said before shooting at him more.

Ryuki and the Zebraskull were now on the rooftops fighting. Ryuki dodged the Zebraskull's blades before getting his Sword Vent card and placing it in.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuki catches the Drag Saber before slashing at the Zebraskull. The Zebraskull kicked him away before trying to escape. Ryuki places his sword in the other hand and drew his other card.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

Ryuki catches his Drag Claw and fires it at the Zebraskull. The Zebraskull landed on the floor with its armor scorching.

"Ok, let's finish this." Ryuki said as he pulled out his Final Vent Card.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Ryuki got into a martial arts position as Dragredder flew around him. Ryuki jumped in the air and did a few flips as Dragredder continued flying around him. When it was behind him Ryuki got into a flying kick position. Dragredder then propelled Ryuki with a blast of fire, making him fast and more powerful. Ryuki landed his fiery kick at the Zebraskull and when he did the monster exploded. It left behind a white orb and Dragredder soon absorbed it before flying away.

Ryuki was about to go away until he heard fighting.

"What the?" He looks down to see Zolda and the other Zebreaskull.

Zolda dodged the Zebraskull before firing his gun at it. Zolda withdrew a card from his Deck and pulled a part of his Magana Visor. It revealed a card slot and Zolda placed it in there before closing it.

"**SHOOT VENT!"**

Zolda soon got a huge green grenade launcher. He aimed and fired. The Zebraskull was destroyed in nearly an instant.

"The Fifth Kamen Rider?" Ryuki wondered. Zolda looked at the roofs and fired. The blast hits Ryuki and he falls off. He landed in front of Zolda.

Zolda aims it at Ryuki's face.

"Look I don't want to fight you." Ryuki pleaded while trying to get up.

"And as much as I want to, I can't or at least not now." Zolda said before putting Giga Launcher away but pointed the Magna Visor at Ryuki. "What do you know of Clovis la Britannia's disappearance?" Ryuki was surprised at the question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Was he consumed by a Mirror Monster?" Zolda asked instead of answering.

"He was." Ryuki answered. Zolda was shocked underneath his helmet. There was nothing else to further explain.

"Thank you for the information." Zolda said before firing his Visor at Ryuki. Ryuki was on his knees with the Visor pointed at his face. "Goodbye." But before he pulled the trigger Zolda and Ryuki noticed their armor starting to disintegrate.

"Time's up."

"What a pity. Oh well, see you, Kamen Rider…"

"Ryuki."

"Zolda." Zolda said before leaving.

'_I've failed again.' _Zolda thought as he was leaving.

'_Why did he want to know about Clovis?' _Ryuki wondered before leaving.

* * *

In a dark building, a man with long white hair and wearing headphones as a visor. His eyes were red and had the Geass Symbol on. His name was Mao. Even though there was no one near him Mao could hear the voices of other people due to his power.

He was playing with a small black box he was given not too long ago.

"Look out, Riders. There's a new one in town." Mao said before he catches the box. It was black but had a yellow rhinoceros symbol.

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter of Code Ryuki. I have a lot of catching up to do with the other stories so consider this as the first step. It'll be a while before I publish any more stories but don't be afraid to read some of my others. Anyways just review or ask me about the stories through review or pm. Don't forget to read my other stories. **

**Here are known Riders:**

**Ryuki – Suzaku Kururugi**

**Ryuga- Lelouch Lamperouge**

**Knight – Rai**

**Femme - ?***

**Zolda - Jeremiah Gottwald**

**Scissors – Clovis la Britannia (Deceased)**

**Ohja - ?**

**Verde - ?**

**Imperer - ?***

**Odin - ?**

**Tiger - ?***

**Raia - ?***

**Gai - Mao**

**Abyss - ?**

**The * means that I'm willing to take any suggestion that you guys have to offer. Anyways, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
